It's Unfair
by The acctual Mrs. Ron Weasley
Summary: Canadian witch moves to England and goes to Hogwarts. She starts to fall in love with Hugo Weasley. This is the story of the first year she spends in Hogwarts. The first chapter isn't very Harry Potter, sorry. T for a word or two...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you! Why don't I get go?"

"Because you are only 14 and you haven't finished your schooling, Christina."

I hadn't been given much opportunity to do "great" things, like my sister Beth; who had gone to Greece, Bermuda, and France; graduated top of the class at our school; and had all of the guys at the school eating out of the palm of the palm of her hand. I, on the other hand, had never been out of North America; although I had been on the honour role, was not at the **TOP**; and I had never had a boyfriend.

But as soon as I get the chance to go somewhere even better than Greece, Bermuda, or _even _France, my parents forbid me to go! But, of course, Beth was going. I was so close to going to Antarctica, I could almost smell it, when my parents decide I'm too young! "Why can't I study in Antarctica? Wouldn't it be better because there would be no Muggles around?"

I guess I didn't mention I'm a witch. Or that I live in the country least populated by magical people, Canada.

"**Absolutely not**" Mother answered. I could tell that was it. She'd put on the shrill voice.

"Then where will I live for the next year?" I asked.

"Well we wanted you to go to a boarding school, and when your Aunt Mariah moved to England, Hogwart's- You do know Hogwart's don't you?" Dad asked. I nodded in recognition.

"Hogwart's sent us a letter to say that you would be accepted, should you move to England…" Dad said.

"Wait…" I said. "Does that mean you want me to move to England?" This wasn't fair at all! It was bad enough they were leaving me out of the trip to Antarctica, now they were sending me to live with Aunt Mariah and my cousin Kiera!

She and were the same age, but that was all we had in common. I had, as my friend Paige liked to call, "black coffee" coloured hair, and plain hazel eyes that needed glasses. Kiera was described by Paige as a "blonde, blue-eyed babe". Kiera and Aunt Mariah had moved when we were 10, but she had visited every summer since; and every summer since she managed to make boy I'd fallen for fall for her. The thing was, she didn't know she was dating the guys I liked, and I guess that was another thing we had in common (our taste in guys that is, not dating the guys I liked.) She also thought we were best friends.

What she loved I usually couldn't stand. For example, when we were 9, she loved frills and pink dresses. I liked blue jeans, and the closest thing to a girly thing I ever put on was a purple t-shirt. Starting at age 13, she loved shirts that were extremely low, and skirts that were extremely short. Starting at that same age, I still liked blue jeans, and didn't like my shirts going too low. She told me she loved Hogwarts, so I wasn't looking forward to it.

"We thought you would love to go to England, you're always saying how Beth get's to go to exciting places and you don't, so you get to go to England!" Mother said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Look on the bright side," Beth said "You're going to one of the best schools in the world! I mean, Harry Potter went there!"

"That is exactly why we are sending you there." Mother said.

So it was official. I was going to Hogwart's in a month. I had less than 2 weeks to pack and say goodbye to my friends. Then, I had to spend the other 2 weeks getting supplies for school. I would have to make all new friends. Mother was convinced that Kiera would help me find friends, and get settled in the school, but I knew better. Paige tried to convince me that Kiera being there was actually a good thing.

"The people in this school are terrorized by her 24/7!" She said. "You'll have a better chance of getting a boyfriend! They won't know you're related to Kiera, and if they do they'll be so amazed that you're nothing like her, that they'll like you immediately!"

"If you're so excited, why don't you go?" I told her miserably.

"You need to stop being so down about it! You'll have so much fun! You are so lucky"

"I _don't care_ how lucky I am! I DON'T WANNA GO!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell" Paige mumbled.

I knew she was just trying to be supportive, but I was as bummed as ever.

The only things I could bring to Hogwart's were: my wand (willow, 10 inches, dragon heartstring), my Muggle clothes, a few selected novels, and my great grandmother's swan quill. I had to buy all my supplies in London. I had to be on the plane in 2 days. That day was coming too soon, too fast. If only I really knew what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the long flight to England, I was suffering from jet lag, but all Aunt Mariah wanted to do was go sight seeing to Big Ben and all the other places I didn't care about. So, I spent my first day in London listening to Kiera go on, and on about how amazing Hogwart's was. Aunt Mariah decided that we would go shopping for my supplies tomorrow. My parents hadn't sent me with much money, just enough for my supplies and 20 galleons to spend "wisely". I was glad that they'd decided to get me my own owl. It was there idea of a piece offering, but I gladly took it.

Kiera said I was the first person to ever start Hogwart's later than 11 years old. Obviously, I wasn't starting at 1st year, I'd be in 5th year, but I felt like everyone would be ahead of me anyway. Kiera had filled me in on the basics of Hogwart's, like the four houses, the headmistress, and so on.

"1st years are sorted with the sorting hat. During the feast they stand at the front of the Great Hall. A teacher puts the hat on their head and it yells out the house they're in. Then they sit with their house." She told me.

"Am I going to be sorted that way?" I asked nervously.

"No, Professor McGonagall sent Mum a letter saying you could come in the day before to be sorted privately."

That was a relief. I'd been worried that I'd have to stand up there with all the little 11 year-olds like an idiot.

Kiera was in Hufflepuff. She told me that family members were almost always in the same house. I honestly didn't want to be in the same house as her, if she was any indication of the people in that house, Out of all the houses, I wanted to be in Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor. I could have probably survived Slytherin, but I didn't want to try.

When we went to buy my supplies I picked out an owl. He was a tawny owl, plain and simple, with a plain and simple name: Dean. My old school hadn't required robes, so I had to be measured for my new set. While I was there I was getting lots of funny looks from little kids who looked like they were getting their first set of robes. I assumed they thought I looked too old to be buying my first set of robes. While I was being measured Aunt Mariah and Kiera went wait in The Leaky Cauldron.

While I was walking to meet Aunt Mariah and Kiera, out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy who looked about my age standing in front of Flourish and Blott's. He had bright red hair and was very tall and thin. As I walked closer I noticed he had freckles sprinkled across his nose. He caught me looking at him and I felt my heart give a little flutter. I shyly looked away and nearly walked into a man in front of me causing me to drop the package holding my new robes. He started to walk over when a man walked out of Flourish and Blott's who looked almost identical to him. I took that as a way to go unnoticed, but I couldn't help look back at him. As I did he looked back with a crooked smile while his father (I assumed) continued to talk to him. My heart nearly skipped a beat.

As I walked into The Leaky Cauldron I realized that I would most likely see him at Hogwart's and that I most definitely would fall for him. Just after I found the table Kiera was sitting at he walked in with his father, a woman I assumed was his mother, and a girl who also looked our age with the same coloured hair as the boy and emerald green eyes that looked vaguely familiar.

"Who're you staring at?" Kiera asked me.

I quickly turned my head but she'd already seen.

"Those are the Weasley's and Lily Potter."

"That was why the eyes were so familiar!" I said to my self.

"Yah, she's Harry Potter's daughter, the boy is Hugo Weasley, that's his dad Ron and his mum Hermione." Kiera said absent-mindedly.

"Hugo and Lily look a lot a like." I said questioningly.

"They should," Kiera said "They're cousins."

Once again, Hugo caught my eye and my heart fluttered again, but I didn't look away. His eyes were questioning and he looked like he was going to come over when Aunt Mariah came over telling us it was time to go.

As we were leaving I asked Kiera what house Hugo was in.

"He's in Gryffindor, so is Lily, so don't count on getting in the same house as him." She said smugly. I was even more desperate not to be in Hufflepuff.

Aunt Mariah was going to apparate me to Hogsmeade and then we would walk up to Hogwarts together. I would meet the headmistress and be sorted. I was nervous that morning. I was so nervous that I was dressed in my robes when I came downstairs. Aunt Mariah gave me a sympathetic look when I realized that I didn't to be wearing robes and offered to help me choose something to wear. I gratefully took her advice. Kiera was going to Diagon Alley with some friends, so she wasn't coming to my sorting. I was glad. It saved me from an I-told-you-so when I was sorted into Hufflepuff.

As we arrived in Hogsmeade, my stomach started twisting into knots. When the looming castle doors appeared I started sweating a cold, nervous sweat. Either Aunt Mariah didn't notice or she was too polite to mention it. As walked in a teacher, I assumed, greeted us.

"Welcome to Hogwart's! My name is Professor Longbottom I'll show you to the headmistress' study." When we got to the Great Hall Aunt Mariah went in, leaving me and Professor Longbottom alone. He asked me about my old school. When he asked me what my favourite subject was, I immediately said Care of Magical Creatures. Before he could continue asking questions we stopped at a statue of a gryphon.

"Phoenix" he said.

The gryphon spiralled up into a staircase.

"Your Aunt will be waiting here for you when you are finished." Professor Longbottom told me.

I cautiously stepped onto the first stair, I'd heard of Hogwart's magical moving stairs. The stair stayed put. At the top of the stairs there was a door. I knocked on it, feeling my stomach twist and turn. A voice that sounded wise and firm told me "Enter". I cautiously opened the door and walked through.

A woman, whose firm, yet kind face smiled at me, faced me holding a withered, old pointed hat.

"Good Morning, Christina. I am Professor McGonagall. This morning you will be sorted into the house you will be in for the duration of your time at Hogwart's."

She paused as I moved forward, studying the many moving portraits in the room.

"I normally would have sorted you along with the 1st years, but a former student of mine convinced me that it would be best for you to be sorted separately. She assumed it would make the transition here less stressful and embarrassing for you."

"Th-thank you." I stammered, not used to such thought being put towards myself.

"I assume your cousin and aunt have informed you of how you are sorted here at Hogwart's?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

Yes, they did." I answered.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?

I moved forward so Professor McGonagall could place the hat on my head. I jumped, as the hat began to speak.

"Well, well, well… quite a mind we have here… you would fit right in, in Ravenclaw, but you could also be a wonderful Gryffindor, What do you think?" The hat said.

I immediately thought Gryffindor. I looked at Professor McGonagall, waiting for her response. Suddenly, the hat spoke again.

"Well then, it'll be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted enthusiastically.

"Ah," Professor McGonagall sighed. "That was my house as well." She said with a far away look in her eyes and a fond grin on her face.

'I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer. I will see you in September." She said.

And with that the door opened behind me. I hurried a goodbye to Professor McGonagall and very nearly skipped down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs Aunt Mariah and Professor Longbottom were waiting for me.

"Well you look happy!" Aunt Mariah exclaimed. "Which house?"

"Gryffindor!" I said with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Professor Longbottom said.

"Thank you, Professor." I said shyly.

"Well we best be going," Aunt Mariah said.

As we left Hogwart's I looked back at the massive door. I no longer felt nervous looking at it. All I could feel was excitement.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It finally got a lot more "Harry Potter!" Please Comment on what you would like to see in future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I got to Aunt Mariah's house I couldn't wait to tell Kiera I was in Gryffindor.

"So, you're in Hufflepuff, right?" Kiera asked.

"Nope. I'm in Gryffindor!" I said with complete confidence.

"Oh, so you're with the know-it-all, egotistic snobs. How fitting!" she said with a smug grin.

"You're just jealous," Aunt Mariah said. "That Christina was put in the house for bravery and chivalry, and you were put in the house for 'common sense'." I had to laugh at that. I'd been lucky today, 2 people had stood up for me in one day!

After a quiet dinner, on account of Kiera not talking to me _or_ Aunt Mariah, I went upstairs to send an owl to Mother and Dad. They would be thrilled that I was a Gryffindor. I was finally doing something "great", as they put it. My owl to Paige would be different. It explained the encounter with Hugo and why, exactly, Gryffindor was so great.

The morning we went to King's Cross was the longest one of my life. I'd spent the whole week before packing and deciding what to wear on the train. I'd spent the whole night tossing and turning, dying to go to Hogwart's. I woke up at 6 am, totally ready to go. I decided that a hot shower would be just what I needed, and ended up waking Aunt Mariah. She told me she didn't mind. She said Kiera had been just like that her first day, although she would deny it. I re-packed my trunk 5 times waiting for Kiera to get up. By the time Aunt Mariah was up and ready, I was nearly jumping out of my skin and Kiera was _still _in her room. When she was finally ready we were late.

As we arrived at King's Cross, I started to wonder what I was gong to do once we were on the train. Kiera was still bitter, so she wasn't going to let me sit with her. I would have to sneak my way in. When we were between Platforms 9 and 10, I started to get anxious. I watched Kiera run through the gate. When it was my turn, my stomach started twisting again. I started running and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was looking at the Hogwart's Express. I heard people yelling that there were only 2 minutes to get on the train. If I was going to sneak in with Kiera, I was going to have to hurry. After a hurried goodbye and promise to send an owl after the feast to Aunt Mariah, I sped after Kiera. (Well, as fast as someone dragging a trunk and an owl can.)

I watched her walk into a compartment, and just as I reached the door it slammed in my face. The train started moving, so I had to find an empty compartment, which wasn't likely, or sit with complete strangers. All the compartments, save one, were full. The door was open so I started to ask if I could sit here because everywhere else was full without seeing who was sitting there, in front of me. Hugo smiled another crooked smile when he realized who I was. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Sure," a girl's voice "We have room."

"Thanks." I said. As I sat down, I realized that girl was Lily Potter. There were 3 other people in the compartment. One was a girl with strange brown and at the same time red hair who looked older than me. There was a boy with tousled black hair, and had the same brown eyes as Lily. He looked the same age as the girl. The last person was a boy sitting beside the girl. He had blonde hair that was almost white and had a welcoming smile on his face. He had his arm around the girl. "I'm Lily Potter, that's Hugo Weasley, he's my cousin." She pointed to the girl. "That's Rose Weasley, Hugo's sister." She pointed to the boy with black hair. "That's Albus, he's my brother, and he's Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's boyfriend."

"I'm Christina Brown." I said meekly.

"I haven't seen you around before." Rose said questioningly.

"I just moved here from Canada."

"That's cool!" Lily said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, didn't I see you in Diagon Alley?" Hugo asked.

"Ya, uh, I think you did." I said.

"Well, it's good to finally meet you!" he said with a crooked smile that made my heart beat faster.

"Are you going to be sorted with the 1st years?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"No, I was sorted before hand. I'm in Gryffindor." Lily's face lit up.

"So are we! Except for Scorpius, he's a Ravenclaw." She said.

"You're a 5th year?" Hugo asked.

"Uh-hun." I answered with a smile.

"You'll be with me and Hugo then!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"So what's it like in Canada?" Scorpius asked.

For the rest of the trip we talked about Hogwart's. I explained why I had come to Hogwart's. I decided not tell them the name of my cousin. I learned that Albus, Rose and Scorpius were on their last year. I would also be sharing a room with Lily and the other 5th year, Gryffindor girls. I had all the same classes as Lily and most with Hugo. I was overjoyed when I had found out that both of them enjoyed Care Of Magical Creatures class. I'd only just put on my robes, when we pulled into Hogsmeade Station. I was amazed that I'd already made friends _and_ that Hugo had talked to me. When we got to Hogwart's I knew there was a permanent smile on my face. When we sat down at the Gryffindor table (Lily on my left, Hugo on my right,) I could see Kiera from where I was sitting and judging by the look on her face, she could see me too.

"Who's that you're looking at?" Lily asked me.

"The blonde girl across from us in Hufflepuff. She's-"

"That's the girl Hugo likes." Lily whispered to me.

My heart dropped. My face did too because I saw the confused look Lily gave me. Before she could ask me what was wrong, Professor McGonagall came out.

"Welcome to or back to Hogwart's, students! The sorting will commence soon, but first a word about staffing. You're new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Chang…"

After the feast I silently followed Lily up to the Common room. Once we were in our room I fell on the bed. When the other girls came up Lily introduced us but I didn't hear any of the names. I silently got ready for bed and smashed my head into my pillow. My heart felt like it had been smashed into a million pieces and that it would never heal again.

**A/N: Shocking chapter, no? Keep telling me what you would like to see in future chapters. Next chapter is almost finished, so anticipate it coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I decided that I was going to show the real me to Hugo, and maybe a little of the real Kiera, too. I knew I had to be subtle, he didn't know I knew he liked her. Lily and I walked down to breakfast together. When we made it to the Gryffindor table, I spotted Hugo, and with out thinking, my face lit up. I knew Lily saw it, because she trailed behind me, her face clouded in thought. I sat down beside Hugo and Lily sat down beside me.

"Hey, Christina" he said with a crooked grin.

"Hi Hugo, how's it going?" I asked, silently amazed by how brave I was being.

"Pretty good, uh… I was wondering, why you came to Hogwart's?" he asked.

He had been thinking about me! I explained about my parents going to Antarctica and how I had been accepted to Hogwart's, even though I didn't live in England; how I had moved to my cousin's house,

"Is your cousin a witch or wizard?" he asked.

"Yah, she's a witch." I said reluctantly.

"Who is she?" He asked, inevitably.

"Kiera Southwell." I saw the definite recognition in his eyes.

"_SHE'S _your cousin?" He said with shock. I nodded

"She looks _nothing _like you." he said, attempting to hide the look of pure shock on his face.

"I'm proud of that fact." I said with a bit of resentment.

"Why, she's gorgeous…" he said obviously forgetting who and what he was talking about.

"What am I then?" I said, acid dripping into my voice.

"I-I- didn't mean…I'm…uh" he stuttered.

"Just forget it." I said my voice acidic. "I'll see you in class." I stormed out of the great hall fighting tears. I looked at my watch. I had half an hour until class.

I used the fifteen of those thirty minutes to mull over my thoughts in the Gryffindor common room. After that I went to find Lily. When I found her she gave me a confused look but waved me over. I made sure Hugo was no where in sight before I went to her side. She made idle chatter on our way to class I wasn't paying attention, thinking about how to show Hugo I wasn't usually so harsh.

"Christina? Christina!" Lily said.

"What, what!" I said snapping out of my stupor.

"I just asked you a question." She said sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry, what was it?" I asked.

"What do you really think of your cousin, and please tell the truth!" she asked looking hopeful

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?'

"No!"

"I really can't stand her." I told her waiting for her reaction. When she looked relieved I got curious.

"What do you think about her?"

"I can't stand her either, she's a bully and makes fun of anyone who she thinks slighted her in the smallest way possible. She even pokes fun at those who score higher than her on tests!"

"It's good to see she hasn't pulled the wool over your eyes." Lily chuckled at that.

"You won't find many girls here that have been fooled by her, the guys on the other hand... especially Hugo." She said under breath.

"He doesn't see her for what she really is."

"None of them do! All they see is, and these are Hugo's words, 'How amazingly gorgeous and hilarious she is'."

"He- I mean, they don't see that her hilarity is at the expense of other people."

"Exactly," Lily said contently.

My first class wouldn't be torture, because the teacher was new. No one knew her and she would be introducing herself to everyone, not just me.

"Good Morning, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts class everyone. My name is Professor Chang. Today I will be testing you on what you know. Once I do, I can plan the lessons from there." That was even better, it wouldn't matter if I was ahead or behind, she would plan the lesson on all of us, including me. After attendance, she told us told us to arrange ourselves boy, girl, boy, girl etcetera. I thought to myself "How is it that, out of all houses to have with us, it has to be Hufflepuff." There was a mad rush for seats. I frantically searched for Hugo. When I spotted him sitting with an empty seat beside him I was nearly sprinting, and when I saw Kiera heading in the same direction I was. She was right there when I slipped in front of her into the seat. There was a furious look on both their faces that I decided to pretend not to see.

"Hi Hugo! You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" I asked with a cheery and innocent tone.

"No," he grumbled, cursing under his breath. I watched as Kiera sat at the only vacant seat, beside a boy with greasy hair and a face full of pimples.

"This is where you will be sitting for the next year, unless I should feel the need to move you." Professor Chang said. I suppressed giggles, as Kiera realized just who she was sitting beside (who I might include, had been glowing like the setting sun). I stole a look at Hugo. He didn't look angry anymore, I thought it was safe.

"That'll be fun, wont it?" I asked.

"Sure," he said exasperated, but he gave me that crooked grin I can't get enough of.

Before the class could get talking again, Professor Chang rolled in an old chest.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh no, she's brought out a boggart, I've done this a million times' but, I should remind you that, I'm a new teacher, I need to see what you know. Let's start with a volunteer, shall we?" She said. No one moved.

"No? Well then, I'll pick." Now I knew that you shouldn't cower in your seat if you didn't want to be picked, but I had had a bad morning so…

"How about you Miss Brown? You give it a go!" I reluctantly got out of my seat and walked towards the chest. I'd been praying my fear would have nothing to do with Hugo.

"Ready?" Professor Chang asked. I nodded, wishing no was an appropriate answer. She opened the chest and I fell out.

**A/N: I'd just like to take the time to talk about suspenseful endings. I'm not going to do that to you… ha! Who am I kidding of course I am! But don't worry the chapter doesn't end here, I just wanted to annoy you!**

It was me only I was dead. I was bloody and my eyes were rolled into the back of my head. I felt like I was going to faint, when some other part of me told me to do magic.

"RIDICKULUS!" I shouted, louder than necessary. The other me grew blonde hair, blue eyes and got significantly taller. It rose up, like a marionette, and started a crude dance. I looked back at the class. Everyone was laughing, except Kiera. She was glaring.

"Splendid, Miss Brown!" Professor Chang said. "Who would like to go next?"

The rest of the day, anytime Kiera saw me, she flashed me a dirty look. Hugo, on the other hand warmed to me, started talking to me like we'd been friends forever. My heart skipped a couple beats that day. It also seemed that Hugo hadn't recognized the boggart. He also sat beside me in History of Magic, which he slept through. During supper I mentioned that I had nothing to read. Hugo offered to take me to the library; I took that offer with open arms. As I looked for something to read (Hugo told me that Hogwart's had only recently received a fiction section) we talked a little about classes, I also made a remark about sleeping History of Magic.

"Apparently, my dad did the same thing." he said, his ears turning red.

"I thought it was funny." I said as I picked up a romance novel.

"That one's not bad, maybe a little too mushy…" he trailed off, his ears turning red as I gave him an astonished look.

"My mum and sister don't have a large array of books, I'd read all the others" He said defensively. He looked confused as a huge smile broke on to my face.

"No, I like a guy who can show a feminine side." I said, once again amazed with my courage.

"Well, you won't find many of them in that book." he said urgently trying to change the subject.

"What do you suggest?" I asked coyly. He ended up picking an adventure/romance where there is not just a hero, a heroine, my perfect book, and coincidentally Hugo's favourite book. We walked back to the common room, we said goodnight. Just as I was about to walk up the first step to my room, Hugo caught my arm.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said at breakfast, I wasn't thinking." He said earnestly.

"It's all right; I forgave you the minute I left the Great Hall." I said unable to meet his eyes. We said goodnight again and I ran up the stairs, my heart leaping. Lily was the only girl in the room.

"Where are the girls?" I asked her.

"They went out." she answered revealing nothing.

"So what did you do after supper?" I asked.

"I came back here to read." she said. I nodded. This was really awkward. Something was up I and I knew it.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase." Lily said.

"Okay." I said a little confused.

"I've seen the way you look at Hugo; talk to Hugo, always trying to sit with him. You nearly dragged him to the library, tonight. What is going on with you?" She asked her eyes saying "I already know don't try to lie."

"Fine, I like him; I've liked him since I first saw him!"

"Finally you confess it!" she said laughing. I threw a pillow at her, also laughing.

"You're so obnoxious!" I said, as she threw the other pillow back. We collapsed on her bed, in fits of laughter.

"You know, I would rather Hugo like you than _Kiera_." she said.

"Me too," I said sadly. Lily knew and I can't say I really liked it, but if I had known what was coming I would have wanted her to.

**A/N: Well, there's the suspense, keep reviewing and telling me what you want to see. I seriously need you to, because I have writer's block! Hope you liked the chapter and the chemistry between Hugo and Christina is really coming together, no? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month past, and I got really comfortable at Hogwart's. I learned the names of my roommates: Miranda Finnigan, Kaylee Thomas, and Bailey Moon. We'd all become good friends, but Lily was still the only one who knew my secret I had also come to terms with Kiera's "cronies"; Tila Finch-Fletchly and Fifi Bone, who were nothing like the Slytherins I'd come into contact with, but still had their moments. I had had to deal with them during my first month of Hogwart's. Those meetings of ours ended with one of us in the hospital wing.

Lily and I were closer than Paige and I had ever been. I still kept a steady stream of letters to her we had somehow grown apart. My parent's had sent a letter to me saying that they didn't want me to send any letters to them anymore, that it was hurting my and their owl to go back and forth. Dean had been fine every time he came back from a letter. They hurt me really bad, in fact I was so out of it, I received a detention for not paying attention in class. When I got back from that detention my sister's owl was waiting for me.

_Dear C,_

_Mum and Dad must be mad not letting you write anymore! No offense, but you're just a kid! From now on send your letters to me, Mum and Dad didn't say anything about that did they? All the same we should keep it secret. Send your owl to Glacier Point. Mum and Dad think it's too dangerous and don't go up there. It should work perfect! Believe it or not, I miss you and can't wait to talk to you._

_Love from,_

_B_

I was amazed. I'd never thought that my sister would show that much care for _me_. I wrote my reply after revelling in this.

_Dear B,_

_Who are you and what have you done with my sister? I'm just kidding. When I got the letter from Mother and Dad I was so broken over it that I received a detention! I know it's shocking! I do believe it and I miss you too. I hope it's safe in Glacier Point. Don't kill yourself over me, Beth! Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_C_

After I sent the letter, I had an adrenaline rush and burst of courage, so I decided to ask Hugo to go to the library with me. In the common room Albus was sitting by the fire book in hand.

"Hey Albus, do you know where Hugo is?" I asked him.

"Don't you know?" Albus asked looking confused.

"No, should I?"

"Merlin, I thought he told everyone! He's out on a date with Kiera Southwell, isn't she your cousin?"

"Yah," I answered disconnected. My heart sank into my stomach. I started to trip over to my room to cry myself to sleep; hopefully I could find Lily before the waterworks started.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked concern showing on his face. I smiled a painful smile to him.

"Yah, do you know where Lily is?"

"Quidditch practise, why"

"I wanted someone to go to the library with, but-"

"I'll come!" Albus said eagerly.

"I don't want to interrupt your reading,"

You aren't, I'm done anyway."

"Okay," I said. Maybe Albus would take my mind off Hugo. Albus was smart; he'd know some good books. When we got to the library he asked what type of book I was looking for.

"Tragedy," I said a little melodramatically.

"Ever read _Romeo and Juliet_?" Albus asked pulling it off the shelf.

"Actually, no I haven't."

"Well it's full of tragedy and romance." Albus said.

"Sounds perfect," I said.

"Just wondering, but why tragedy?"

"I'm in a tragic mood, I guess" We both reached for the book at the same time, Albus blushed as our hands touched. "I wonder if he likes me," I asked myself. "Only one way to find out,"

"Albus do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I giggled as he knocked over a chair.

"N-n-no," he said blushing.

"Really? I would have thought a catch like you would have already been picked up." I said. His ears started to turn red. That felt like a dagger to the heart, it reminded me of Hugo to much. As Albus searched for a book for himself I tried my hand at flirting. It was not a skill I possessed, but it seemed to be working on Albus. It was hard to believe that he was seventeen and I was fifteen. I learned that Albus really was funny, he wasn't too bad on the eyes, and he _really _liked me. Everything needed in a boyfriend, but it was a bad idea. I was still totally crazy for Hugo. Even though Albus had made me forget about him for that short period of time, he still shared family traits that instantaneously made me think of Hugo.

"It's getting late maybe we should head back up to the common room." I said, it was only nine o'clock on a Friday night, but I was worn out.

"Sure," he said.

When we got to the common room I said it was time I went to bed. I thanked him for the help picking the book. He said goodnight, and kissed me on the cheek, I giggled for his benefit. When I entered the room, Lily was alone on my bed, with a concerned look on her face and a very strange silver cloak on her lap.

"Look in a better mood than when I left." Lily asked questioningly.

"My sister sent me a letter saying to keep sending letters anyway." I answered showing Lily the letter.

"So, I'm guessing you don't know where Hugo is tonight." She said. All of the tears I had held back before came rushing out.

"Actually, I do." I said sitting down beside her. She hugged me and I let the tears out. After I had emptied myself, her concerned look turned to confidence.

"I came up with an idea," She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"This was my grandfather's invisibility cloak. My dad got it when he was eleven. Mum told him he couldn't give it to James, Albus or me, but on my eleventh birthday dad gave it to me. I was supposed to keep it a secret but I think you should use it tonight."

"What am I supposed to use it for?"

"To spy on Hugo when he comes back from his date, he always talks to Albus about his dates, James did the same thing and I sometimes spied on them." She said with far off look.

"Were you planning on coming?" I asked nervous, Albus would surely say something about me to Hugo, and I didn't really want to creep Lily out.

"From previous experiences, I would prefer not to, sorry."

"No problem, do you think I should go wait now?"

"Yah, in case he's back early." Lily helped me put on the cloak, and made sure she couldn't see any of me.

"I'll wait up for you." Lily said settling down on her bed with a book. I opened and shut the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed down the stairs. Albus was sitting by the fire, he looked deep in thought. I sat down and stared at him for a while, maybe he wouldn't be that bad to date, he was so nice and really cute. Plus Hugo had dated _my _cousin too, I should return the favour! When Hugo walked in all thoughts of Albus were erased from my mind. It was impossible to think of anyone else when Hugo was there.

"How'd it go?" Albus asked with a cocky smile.

"Great," Hugo said, his eyes far away.

"What did you do?" Albus asked.

"We went to the _Three Broomsticks _for butterbeers and then we walked and talked." he said with a crooked smile that I wished was for me.

"No, I mean what did you _do_?" Albus asked, his suggestive smile explaining.

"Oh, uh nothing," Hugo said disappointment huge in his voice and eyes.

"You'll get her next time buddy!" Albus said encouragingly. That disturbed me very thoroughly.

They paused as Miranda, Kaylee and Bailey (my roommates) walked in and up the stairs to our room.

"So…do you know the new girl Christina very well?" Albus asked. "Oh boy, here we go!" I thought.

"Yah, she's a pretty good friend, I guess." I stifled a giggle.

"She's attractive, don't you think?" Albus asked. Oh brother!

"Sure, why?" this time my giggle made it out.

"What was that?" Albus said alarmed.

"Never mind, must be the first years, now tell me why!" Hugo said impatiently

"Well, I kind of like her." Albus said awkwardly.

"Aiming low, are we?" Hugo said, chuckling. "Ouch" I thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus asked enraged.

"I only meant she's two years younger than you, Christina is amazing, don't get me wrong!" I had to stifle another giggle.

"How did you plan on asking her out?"

"Well since she's your friend, I thought you could ask her out for me."

"Well I could, but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to say yes to someone who doesn't have the guts to ask her himself." Hugo said. "He knows me pretty well," I thought.

"You're right, but maybe you could just talk to her for me, see if she likes me?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." I took that as a cue to leave; besides I had started to feel guilty about listening in on their conversation. As I walked to the stairs I tripped over a pair of shoes and grabbed the couch to steady myself. Only, it wasn't the couch, it was Hugo's arm. I so didn't want to let go but I did as soon as he turned his head.

"What was that?" Hugo said confused.

"What was what, there's nothing there." Albus said. I sprinted up the stairs. As I opened the door I heard Albus tell Hugo it must be the first years again.

When I walked into the room everyone was asleep, including Lily. I took off the cloak and got dressed for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. Lily was going to attack me foe not waking her and then make me tell her what had happened. Then I would have to answer to Hugo about Albus. Joy, oh joy! I still wasn't sure what to say to Albus when he did ask me out, I didn't want to ask Lily, this was her brother we're talking about. I decided it was time to get acquainted with Rose.

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, I'm really stuck about what she should do with Albus though, should she say yes or no? Help me! Give me ideas for the next chapter plz, plz, plz! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As it was a Saturday, I was supposed to be able to sleep in that morning, something Lily did not find possible. She woke up at 7 every morning, no exceptions. So, when I woke up at 9:30 the Saturday before she had been up for 2 and a half hours already. That morning she wasn't waiting. At 7:30 I was roughly woken by Lily shaking me.

"You couldn't have waited?" I asked annoyed.

"The waiting was killing me!" I threw a pillow over my head.

"Hurry up, if we go now we'll be the only ones in the Great Hall and can talk privately." I stumbled out of my bed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom with my toothbrush. After brushing my teeth and hair, I threw on a striped turtleneck sweater, some old, faded jeans and my turquoise high tops. Lily was still sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Make-up?" Lily asked.

"It's only breakfast, and I thought we were in a rush!"

"Fine, let's go then!" She ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door.

There was virtually no one in the Great Hall. When we sat down breakfast enough for two appeared on the table. I'd spent a month at Hogwart's and I still wasn't used this magically appearing food. Canada was a mostly Muggle based country so I was still used to hard labour. House elves had left Canada years before the Free Elf Act (**A/N: I made that up, take it as you will I imagine Hermione invented it.**), all the more reason to love Hogwart's.

I was waiting for Lily to start pounding me with questions, when the face I loved came strolling up. Unfortunately, I knew exactly why he was here and I wasn't looking forward to _that _confrontation.

"Hey girls, up early are we?" he asked.

"Not when you live with Lily Potter." I said laughing. Hugo laughed too, Lily just looked annoyed.

"Hey Christina, could I talk to you for a second?" Hugo asked.

"Sure," I said trying to hide the weariness in my voice.

"Um, alone?" He asked looking at Lily.

"Anything you can say to Christina you can say to me Hugo." She said calmly. I shot her a dirty look.

"Fine, you've got 5 minutes, and that's it!" She took her plate and moved to the very end of the long table.

"Well..." I said waiting.

"You know my cousin, Albus, right?"

"Sure, I went to the library with him last night." Obviously I had to act innocent; I couldn't let him know I'd eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush, he likes you." I acted as surprised as I could, I couldn't tell if Hugo had fallen for it, his face was oddly hard, not showing any emotion.

"He asked me to ask you out for him, but-" I cut him off.

"I'll only say yes face to face, you can tell him to get some nerve and ask me himself."

"I already told him that this morning, almost word for word!" Hugo said, his face finally showing some emotion.

"Well, great minds think alike!" I said with a grin, he gave me that crooked grin, and then ruined our moment.

"You know how I'm dating your cousin" Hugo asked. I didn't bother to act like I was okay with it.

"Ugh, yes"

"What? Is she too good for me?" He asked looking worried.

"Actually, it's vice versa. I didn't take you as a lover as all things slutty and blonde."

"How can you say that about your own cousin?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because it's true." I said waving over Lily.

"Who said I was done talking to you?" Hugo asked annoyed.

"Who said I cared?" I asked equally annoyed as Lily sat down beside me.

"What did I miss?" She said sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, just the fact that your brother is asking me out." I told her. She did a classic spit take all over Hugo. I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Lily said after I had stopped laughing and preformed a basic drying spell on Hugo.

"Well, unless your cousin here likes to make early morning pranks, then no."

"Please God, no!" Lily said putting her head in her hands.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to my room. If Albus decides to pluck up the courage to ask me himself, let me know." I said. I was actually headed to find Rose. Hopefully she would be in the common room and she could help me decide what to do about Albus. Luckily when I arrived at the common room Rose was the only one there. She was sitting on the couch doing what I expected was homework. I slumped down beside her and sighed.

"Hi Christina," she said with a grin, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Could I ask for some advice?" I asked.

"Sure."

If you were in the position where your best friend's brother asked you out but you liked their cousin, what would you do?"

"Albus asked you out?" Rose asked, sounding only mildly surprised.

"Well, not technically. Hugo asked me out for him but I told him that I wouldn't answer until he could ask me himself."

"Sounds like Albus," Rose said with a chuckle. "Do you like Albus?"

"Sure, he's funny and cute, but like I said I like his cousin."

"How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Any cousin of Albus' is a cousin of mine _except _for Hugo; you would have said your cousin."

"Stop being so smart!" I said.

"Sorry, it's genetic." Rose said going back to her book. I sighed.

"Do what your heart tells you." Rose said her nose buried in her book. My heart told me not to hurt his feelings, he was so sweet, and maybe I could learn to love him. I did know that it would probably be awkward for a while, but I wanted to give him a chance. I was feeling a little alone so I decided to write to Beth.

Dear B,

How is it up there? Cold? Sorry I haven't written in a while, lots of homework. I have a pretty personal question for you. A boy about 2 years older than me is about to ask me out. I know because he had his cousin ask me out for him. Don't worry I told him to tell him that I won't answer until he asks me himself. As you know, I have never had a boyfriend, I'm begging for your help and advice. I've got nothing really to ask you right now because he hasn't asked me out yet but you should anticipate another letter soon.

Love,

C

After I'd sent the letter it was about time for lunch so I reluctantly headed down to the Great Hall. When I got there Lily, Hugo and Albus were sitting with each other, Lily sitting facing them. I readied myself and went over to sit beside Lily.

"Hey guys, how's life been treating you today?"

"Great," Hugo answered.

"Fine," Albus said. Lily just gave me a dirty look.

"Poor Lily! What's wrong?" I asked.

"I made the poor choice of hanging out with these two today." I laughed and looked over at the boys. Hugo winked, my heart skipped a beat, and Albus grinned.

"What must you have done to her?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad, I promise." Hugo said, I giggled.

"Um, Christina," Albus said timidly.

"Yah, Albus?" I asked expectantly.

"I was wondering if-" Our food appearing in front of us served as a temporary distraction (**A/N: No pun intended, I know it's really not that funny**). After we all had our plates filled with food, I decided to get it over with.

"What were you saying, Albus?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me for dinner tonight" He looked mildly terrified.

"I'd love to!" I said with a warm smile and as much excitement as I could muster.

"Great, uh, I'll meet you in the common room for 5, is that all right?" he asked.

"That's perfect." As if on cue, Miranda, Kaylee and Bailey came and sat down.

"Omigosh," Kaylee said "You'll never guess who just asked me out!"

"I'll see you later then?" Albus asked me.

"See you," I said warmly. As soon as he left I asked Kaylee who.

"CHRISTOPHER JORDAN!!!" She nearly screamed.

"When are you going out?" Lily asked.

"Tonight, can you believe it?"

"Me too," I said evenly.

"What, with whom? We should totally double-date!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." I said timidly.

"WITH WHO?" Kaylee, Miranda and Bailey asked in unison.

"Albus," Lily answered surprisingly composed. They just stared at us for a minute or two when I said;

"It's rude to stare you know."

"Wait a minute, you're dating _her_ brother?" Bailey asked in shock.

"Who also happens to be Hugo's cousin, which makes us even." I said giving him a look. He looked really embarrassed.

"Lily how are you being so calm about this?" Miranda asked her.

"I can't control who my brother and best friend date, so when they happen to choose each other that doesn't suddenly mean I can." She said.

"Well I've got some homework to do, so I'll see you later." I told them getting up.

"Bye Christina," Hugo said sounding far away.

"I'm coming too!" Lily said. "STAY!" she told the girls. They knew not to cross Lily and nodded grudgingly. We made our way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked us.

"Blast-Ended Skrewt," Lily answered confidently.

"Enter," she said revealing the door to the common room. When Lily saw that there was no one there she started on me.

"Why the _hell _did you say yes, I was under the impression that you liked Hugo, not MY BROTHER!" she raged.

"Calm down Lily! I do like Hugo but what's the harm? Has Albus ever dated anyone before?" I asked.

"Well there was one time but it didn't end so well..."

"How?" I asked

"She broke his heart!"

"I won't do that to him! I _do _care about him you know!"

But you will have to hurt him! You don't really like him therefore you will have to dump him sometime!"

"I don't _have _to! He could dump me first!"

"Not with the way he looks at you, well I guess I'm going to have to make you gorgeous for him!" she said dragging me up to our room.

"Are you bi-polar, or something?" I asked her. When we were in our room she pulled out the only dress I owned. I gave her an exasperated look.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said.

"You're right; it is _way_ too out of style. You can use one of mine."She pulled out a sparkly, green dress. It made her eyes sparkle and her hair stand out when she wore; it would do the opposite to me.

"NO!" I said to her. "I will look like myself and not like you." I pulled out my best jeans and a teal, scooped necked shirt, which I paired with a matching camisole.

"A camisole, really?" she asked me.

"What you don't want me to be modest for your brother?" I asked laughing.

"Good point, now stay still, I'm going to straighten your hair."

"Magically?" I asked.

"No duh!" she said. When she was done my hair and make-up I had to admit I didn't look half bad.

"He's going to freak!" Lily said looking pleased with her work.

"Let's go show Hugo." She said.

"What!" I said panicked.

"He's a man with an opinion; he'll tell me if I need to change anything." She dragged me down to the common room, where Hugo was playing wizard chess.

"What do you think?" Lily asked him?

"I think I'm losing." He said not taking his eyes away from the game.

"I mean about Christina!" She said annoyed.

"What about her?" he said as he turned around. He stared at me with a smile, until I started to feel like an animal at the zoo.

"Are you going to answer her question or what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I made her look gorgeous!" Lily said.

"She's always gorgeous." Hugo said as casually as if he were talking about the weather. I was blushing madly by that point. "You do realize there is still an hour until Albus takes her out for dinner, Lily?"

"I still have to do her nails!"

"Will that that take long?" I asked.

"If we do it right!" she said. I rolled my eyes and Hugo gave me a sympathetic look.

When Lily had finally finished doing my nails she had painted my nails five times then decided to change the colour. She had wanted to change the colour a second time but I told we had five minutes left. I started to get worried during those last few minutes. All kinds of things were going through my head. Lily said I was just nervous but I also felt guilty, sick and even love struck! As I walked down the stairs to meet Albus I wondered what Albus was thinking, if he was as nervous as I was. The expression on his face when I got to the bottom of the stairs made everything I'd done today worth it.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update! School's been really busy. Once again I will say please review and tell me what you want to see in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fanfic fans everywhere! Here is Chapter 7! Last week was exam week so afterwards I just wrote, and wrote! Hope you enjoy, and review please please please! **

**Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... who hasn't heard it all before? **

**Chapter 7**

"Wow," Albus said in awe. I laughed.

"I still don't understand why everyone is so amazed! She always looks this way." Hugo said. That caused me to blush.

"Are you ready to go?" Albus asked.

"Yup," I said trying to sound more excited than I felt.

"So where in Hogsmeade did you want to go?" Albus asked as we walked out of the castle. It was October so the wind carried a chill.

"Oh, wherever," I said. The truth was that I'd only ever been to the Three Broomsticks the few times I'd been to Hogsmeade.

While Albus took me to wherever we were going we talked about school. Yes, I know that sounds very pathetic but I asked him about O.W.L.s, I'd had no idea what they were really. We didn't have 5th year exams in Canada. Albus described them in great detail, so much I joked I wouldn't even have to study. He smiled at that. I'd never really noticed how shy Albus was until recently. I wanted him to be himself around me. How could I make him open up? A conversation I actually knew something about. Magic!

"Albus, what's your favourite spell?" I asked curiously.

"Expelliarmus," he said after some thought.

"It's funny that was once called my dad's signature spell." He said a slight smile on his face. Before I could ask him about his father he stopped in front of a cafe that could only be described as desperate. It was called Madame Puddifoot's. I shot an "are-you-serious" look at Albus. He looked like he was going to be sick he was so embarrassed. I grabbed his arm

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." I said with a smile. We walked in complete silence there. We still hadn't spoken to each other by the time we'd ordered our food and sat down. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"C'mon Albus, don't be embarrassed! You know you didn't want to go there either!"

"No... I just thought that, never mind." He said turning red.

"Please tell me." I pleaded.

"Well I wrote to my brother, James, and I asked him if there was somewhere I should take you. That was where he recommended. He said that was where he took all his girlfriends there." He looked more embarrassed than ever.

"Look Albus, from what I've heard from Lily, and I don't mean this offensively I'm sure he's not like this anymore, he seems like a ladies' man and would take them there just to make-out, you know?" Albus laughed.

"That's probably the best description of James I've ever heard." He said his whole face lighting up.

"Do you two look alike?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yah but he looks more like Dad, I have Mum's eyes. Otherwise we look the same. But Mum says that he's a Potter and I'm a Weasley. We are completely different. You've figured that out though haven't you?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"What's your dad like?" I asked.

"Well, he's very modest, that's one thing. If you bring up anything about the Last Battle or before that he will try to change the subject." He smiled remembering something long past.

"And your mom," I asked.

"Lily is her through and through, other than, of course, Dad's eyes. Lily has the same short temper, exact same smile." He said a warm look in his eyes.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" I asked.

"You're going to have to specify because I have quite a few of both." He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Rose and Hugo's parents."

"Well Hugo's the spitting image of Uncle Ron, but is different. Uncle Ron is more introverted and isn't very understanding towards other people. He's also very protective of Rose, which is hard for her because like her mom she likes to take care of herself. Aunt Hermione is amazingly smart and stubborn. Rose takes after her but does have some Weasley in her."

"What about your family?" Albus asked. I explained about my parents, Beth, Aunt Mariah and just the slightest about Kiera. I assumed he knew enough about her as it was.

"So know you know about my family and I know about yours. What should I know about you?" I asked. He blushed and picked at the remaining food on his plate.

"No? Well then I'll tell you what I already know. You are Albus Severus Potter." His eyes grew as I said his middle name correctly.

"You look like your father but have your mom's eyes. You're incredibly smart and love to read. You're sweet and funny when you let someone get to know you. And you're adorable when you blush." This of course triggered one.

"You are amazing." Albus said as if it was the most normal thing to say. It was my turn to blush.

We'd both finished our dinners and I took out my purse to pay my part.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll pay."Albus said pulling four galleons and two sickles out of his pocket.

"I've just got to go the loo. I'll be a minute." As he left I took two galleons and a sickle out of my purse and took the equivalent from the table and put it in Albus' jacket pocket. No boy was paying for me, whether they knew it or not.

As we walked back to Hogwart's Albus told me a story about Professor Flitwick that had me laughing so hard I didn't notice when Albus leaned in. But believe me I noticed when he kissed me. It was gentle and didn't last long but it was very shocking. He looked very embarrassed afterwards, but that was probably because of the shocked look on my face. He wouldn't look at me as we continued walking, but grabbed his hand and leaned on him as we walked. He seemed to become more comfortable just as we arrived at the gates. When we got to the common room I received another quick kiss and we both went up to our rooms. The minute I walked into my room I was bombarded by Miranda and Bailey.

"How'd it go?" Miranda asked.

"Fine, where are Lily and Kaylee?" I asked tired.

"Kaylee's still on her date. You didn't see Lily? She was waiting for you in the common room." Bailey said.

"Oh shit!" I said falling on to my bed.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He kissed you right in front of Lily didn't he?" Miranda asked. I nodded throwing a pillow over my head.

"This is so going on my blog!" Miranda said with an almost smug grin. At that moment Lily walked in ashen faced. She looked at us, grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

"Well Lily can't stop you two from snogging! She said herself she can't stop you two from dating, this is no different." Bailey said.

"Oh trust me Lily does not want me kissing her brother."

"That's right she doesn't." Lily said acidic, walking back into the room. We fell silent as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh, don't let me ruin your fun. Keep talking about Christina's fun date with my brother. Lily said hostile. I took my pyjamas and nearly ran to the bathroom. All kinds of thoughts ran through my while I changed. I should tell Lily to mind her own business; I couldn't let this continue; I had to pick Lily or Albus; what in the hell was I getting myself into; I liked Hugo for God's sake! All these things and more ran through my mind in the course of about two minutes. There was one thing I knew for sure, Lily was going to hold this against us for as long as she could.

The next day I wasn't woken up at seven o'clock in the morning but it would have been worth it if Lily had spoken to me. I needed to speak to Albus about it. I got dressed and headed downstairs to find. I assumed that Lily had been up for an hour. Kaylee had gotten back from her date after we had all fallen asleep so no one had heard about it yet. She, Miranda and Bailey had all still been asleep when I had woken up. When I went downstairs I found Albus and Hugo sitting on the couch with a space just big enough for me in between them. I sat down in that spot.

"Hey boys!" I said. Albus smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Christina," Hugo said grinning.

"So how are things?" I asked Hugo.

"Fine, last night was a bore though."

"You didn't take Kiera out?" Albus asked.

"Well I did ask her but she said she was too tired to go out last night." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Is that right?" I said leaning into Albus.

"You should ask her out again soon. Knowing my cousin she won't be kept out more than one night unless it's something serious." I said. I would let them have their fun. I was. It already looked like Kiera was getting bored of Hugo. Once she was done with a boy she didn't go back. Maybe then there might be some jealousy from him. That was a horrible thing to do to Albus and I realize this now but I was so blinded by love then I was greedy. I wanted to enjoy the man I had now and wait for the one I most desperately wanted.

"I guess," Hugo said uncertain.

"So, Albus have you seen Lily this morning?" I asked. The look those two boys had on their faces after I asked that said it all.

"That would be a yes then," I said.

"Did she...talk to you too?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes."

"Maybe we should be a little more careful." Albus said.

"Albus, we have the right to kiss wherever we please. Lily is out of line if she thinks she can control us like that!"

"I think Lily is annoyed that you two actually seem to like each other that way." Hugo said. We both gave him puzzled looks.

"Well she didn't really think anything was going to happen between you two. She kind of wanted to be the one to say 'I told you so'. She also wanted to be able to introduce you to our family as her best friend not Albus' girlfriend" Hugo said.

"She's never had a friend quite like you Christina, and we all know it. Albus said filling me in. An overwhelming feeling of regret swept over me. I knew how it felt to not have a best friend. Paige was great but not the same as a best friend. That was what Lily was to me and it felt so good to hear that I was that to her too. And if the chance to introduce this amazing friend to the people who had always wanted me to have one was taken away from me by my sibling or anyone else really I would have been livid too.

"When did she plan on introducing me to your family?" I asked.

"Well she was going to invite you over for Christmas, but I guess that would be my job now." Albus said.

"Oh no she will invite me just wait and see." I said determined.

"Well just in case you can't convince her to you are officially invited." Hugo winked.

"Don't doubt my abilities!" I said punching him on the arm.

"If you weren't dating Mister Spell Book over there you would be _so_ dead!" Hugo said with that (**A/N: I'm sure you can guess what with by now**) crooked smile.

"I'm so sure." I said.

"Albus, did you happen to tell Lily that that was not out first kiss?"

"WHAT?" Hugo nearly screamed.

"That would be a no..." Albus said avoiding Hugo's gaze.

"Calm down man! Our personal life is _personal _for a reason!" I told Hugo.

"Well I'm going to find Lily. Wish me luck." I said to Albus.

"Good luck," He said giving me a quick kiss.

"That's only number three, Hugo. Don't go nuts." I said giving him a wink. As I left the common room I heard Hugo say to Albus 'You work quickly'. I laughed to myself all way to the Great Hall.

As per usual, I saw Lily reading the Daily Prophet by herself. I went and sat beside her. I didn't say anything. I could judge how angry she really was at me by how long it took her to say something. I gathered a plate of food, waiting.

"Taking a break from breaking my brother's heart she asked?" Lily asked cynically.

"For your information, I'm not breaking his heart, he is breaking mine." Lily looked confused.

"Have you seen that boy's face? Every time I'm around him he looks entirely smitten. I am not worth his time!"

"Chris you know that isn't true." Lily said to me concerned.

"Are you still mad me?" I asked her.

"Yes...maybe...no, not really." She said with a cautious smile. I gave her a hug. We didn't fight again throughout October, and she was always careful not to wait up for me in the common room. November came and went and she still hadn't invited me for Christmas. During the first week of December I found out that Hugo had invited Kiera for Christmas and that Aunt Mariah wanted to go to her friend's in Ireland but couldn't take anyone. I needed to get Lily to ask me soon. I dropped some hints but none were picked up. A week before Christmas I received a letter from Beth.

Dear C,

How's life? Boyfriend good? God, you're lucky! There are no boys up here at all. I asked Mom if you were coming for Christmas and she looked at me like I had three heads or something. I'm really sorry you can't come, but of course you have a boyfriend. Maybe you can go to his house for Christmas? Write me back if you don't have anywhere but Aunt Mariah's to go. I'll come up there. Love you lot's.

B

I decided then and there to ask Lily flat out.

"Lily?"

"Hey Chris!" She said putting her potions homework down.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um...I was wondering if there was a possibility of me coming to your house for Christmas. My Aunt wanted to go to a friend's house and if I needed to stay it would ruin her Christmas though she would never admit it and-"

"Albus didn't invite you yet?" Lily asked cutting me off.

"No," I said lying through my teeth.

"Well then yes you can!" She said excited. I smiled excited for a Christmas that would be fun. A terrifying thought suddenly went through my head.

"We don't have to buy presents for everyone, do we?" Lily laughed.

"No, you just worry about Albus, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, Kiera, the rest of your family and maybe, me?" She said with a coy smile.

"No duh you! Best friend ever!" I said pulling her into a hug. We laughed.

"Where am I going to get the money for all those presents?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well I have a suggestion, but I don't know how thrilled you will be about it..." she said trailing off.

"You'll never know if you don't tell me!" I said annoyed.

"Okay, fine! Hagrid wanted someone to groom the hippogriffs and clean their living quarters. He said he would pay whoever did it handsomely." She said.

"Ahhhhh! That's perfect." I cried starting to run down.

"Wait Chris! It's a two person job. It's too dangerous to go in there alone. Hippogriffs are unpredictable."

"Well than don't just sit there! Come with me." I said

"I can't, I've got Qudditch practise in five minutes."

"Fine, I'll ask Albus then!" I said.

"No he has a deadly fear of them!" Lily said. Realizing how pathetic what she just said was she started laughing and shrugged.

"The n do you know where Hugo is?" I asked exasperated. Lily immediately stopped laughing.

"Look Lily, I am allowed to have guy friends, dating your brother does not change that and never will. Hugo is like no friend I've ever had and I won't let you change that." I said with finality.

"Damned straight," A familiar voice said behind me as I was pulled into a bear hug. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

"How much did you hear?" I asked after escaping.

"Just the part where you defended our friendship. I had no idea you felt that way Christina." He said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. I punched his arm.

"Doing anything in two to three hours?" I asked.

"Knowing you I will be." He said following me out the door. I explained to him what we would be doing. By the time we had finished my sides hurt from laughing so much and to top it all off I had earned fifteen galleons! I had never felt so sure about a person before and I was dating his cousin and my cousin was dating him! Life was so unfair it hurt and it was about to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I know it's been a long time but school has been a priority. I just wanted to let you know this will most likely be the second last chapter, so if there is something you really would like to see happen send me a PM now, before you read the chapter. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

On the way to King's Cross, Kiera and I were filled in on the Weasley family Christmas tradition.

"First we go to our separate homes," Lily said.

"Chris will come to our house, and Kiera, you'll go with Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius to their house."

"Tomorrow, we all go to our grandparent's house for the rest of the break." Rose said. I nodded on confirmation, while Kiera looked off into space, at the grey desolate day. I hoped the weather didn't spoil the day.

When we arrived at King's Cross I started to get nervous, the realization that I was about to meet possibly the most famous wizard of all time and the woman who had birthed Lily Potter. I saw Albus walk towards a man with black hair and glasses (who after further inspection looked exactly like Albus) and a woman with bright red hair. Lily took my hand and squeezed it, and led me towards them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Christina Brown." She told them. Albus stood to the side looking uncomfortable. Mrs. Potter smiled at me warmly, while Mr. Potter looked at me with, what can only be described as, intrigue.

"Hello Christina, I'm Ginny Potter." Mrs. Potter said shaking my hand. I nodded feeling absolutely petrified.

"I'm Harry Potter," Mr. Potter said also shaking my hand. I smiled nervously. They started walking towards an old, blue Sedan. As we put our bags in the trunk, I snuck a look at Albus. He wouldn't meet my eyes. When we piled in, Lily strategically placed herself in the middle of the back seat. After we had arrived at the small, old-fashioned house, I realized that either Albus hadn't told his parents that we were dating or he was so embarrassed that he couldn't bear to talk to me. I was going to go with the first one, because his parents had been truly receptive of me. I then became extremely aggravated, but I tried to keep it hidden, but I sure didn't fool Lily and if her mother was anything like Albus had told me she had noticed too.

Lily pulled me up to her room, nodding her head as her mother told her to come down at five for supper, and that James would be arriving at half past four. We arrived in a room with peach walls and a cream bed, but they could have been red and green for all I was aware of. I closed the door behind me, dropped my bag on the chair by the desk and glared at her. She wouldn't look me in the eye either. Suddenly, and unexpectedly I felt tears rolling my down my cheeks. I wave of emotion washed over me, in a high tide. It took all of my strength not to burst into tears, letting the whole world know I was crying. Lily took me in her arms and hugged me for a long time. When I had finally stopped crying, I looked Lily in the eye.

"Did he not tell them that we were together?"

"No," Lily said shaking her head.

"Why not, is he ashamed of me?" I asked.

"Of course not, he just really doesn't know how to. They would be so concerned because of what happened last time he had a girlfriend, they probably would have to tear the mickey out of you."

"But they'll have to know sooner or later." I said.

"Don't worry, once James will tell them, whether he means to or not." Lily said laughing to herself. I didn't exactly understand but I assumed I would find out soon enough.

When four thirty rolled around, we heard a tell-tale crack from downstairs. When we went downstairs there was a young man standing beside Albus. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were also there.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he said, his eyes sparkling. Lily ran to him, giving him a bear hug like I'd never seen. I stood shyly beside the island in the kitchen. It was odd, he was so unknown to me, yet I knew so much about him.

"Christina, I imagine?" I nodded.

"Albus has told me so much about you." He said winking.

"Likewise," I answered. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mrs. Potter was whispering to Mr. Potter.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you have heard something about me. All bad I suppose,"

"Not all bad," I said with a smile. He winked. He reminded me of Albus but more confident and extroverted. Lily pulled both of us to the living room, Albus went to follow but Mrs. Potter called him back, saying she wanted to speak to him.

It was a new concept for me, there being no T.V. in a living room or in the entire house at all.

Wizarding families in North America all generally had them, yet here in England it was rare for a wizard or witch to even know what a T.V. was. I supposed it was a good thing, kept the art of conversation alive and well, and would stop a person from sitting around all day. It was still odd for me to see the furniture facing each other, and not all facing one direction.

"So what's Albus' deal?" James asked.

"He didn't tell Mum and Dad." Lily said.

"Didn't tell them what?" he asked."

"Oh just little old me," I answered bitterly. James looked amused.

"You didn't see that coming?" he asked me.

"I can honestly say I didn't," I told him.

"Well now you get a nice, long, awkward talk with Mum and Dad." He looked like he was going to start laughing. I sighed. When would it ever end?

"So James, what have you been up to?" Lily asked. I stopped really listening. I started waiting for someone to come get me. Sure enough, five minutes later Albus stuck his head through the door and asked if I "could come out here for a second?" I got up and James told me to have fun, I gave him a dirty look, that being all I could muster from the immense fear I was feeling.

As I walked out of the room I silently decided to pretend that I had no knowledge that he hadn't told his parents about me.

"Christina," Mrs. Potter greeted me.

"Hi," I answered nervously.

"I'll cut the chase then? Harry and I had no knowledge that you and Albus were in a relationship."

I was about to act shocked when I saw Albus' face. He looked so guilty, and panic-stricken, I just couldn't go through with it.

"Yes, I could see that." I said.

"Well, we wanted to let you know that we are fine with you two dating, but we also to know that you shouldn't forget Lily." Mr. Potter said.

"How could I forget Lily? For one I've never been so close to a person, the way I am to Lily, and for second I don't think she'd let me forget her," I stopped abruptly, remembering who I was talking to.

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Potter said. We all walked into the living room together. I wasn't sure who I was supposed to sit beside now. Albus sat down beside Lily, and there was an empty seat beside both of them. Lily saw my worried face and moved over. I gave her a thankful look and sat down between them.

That night Lily and I didn't stay up as late as we thought we would. We woke up at the same and for the first time in Lily's life, she told me she just wanted to go back to sleep. I told her to go ahead and I took that as an excuse to use the shower in the bathroom attached to her room. It had only been about fifteen minutes when I was finished. I pocked my head out the door to see if anyone was up yet and found James to be doing the same thing. He winked, I smiled and re-entered Lily's room. I decided to wrap my presents while she was asleep. I bought everyone Muggle books that I had thoroughly enjoyed. I'd gotten Lily _Twilight_; Albus _The Alchemist_; Hugo _Inkheart_; Rose _The Two Princesses of Bamarre_; Scorpius _City of Bones_ and Kiera (even though I knew she wouldn't read it) _ The Lovely Bones_. I'd already sent Aunt Mariah a pair of earrings and a box of chocolates. I'd thought really hard about what to get Beth, when I had walked by a Muggle shop right outside of Diagon Alley and saw a locket that said _Sisters are Forever, that's why I keep you by my heart_. On the inside there was room for a picture. I had a picture from when we were little, Aunt Mariah had taken it. I knew it would be a perfect gift. I sent my parents a Gryffindor scarf each along with some Honeyduke's candy.

I'd just finished the presents when Lily woke up.

"Well good morning to you." I said. She smiled and looked at the digital clock beside her bed.

"Is it really nine o'clock?" I nodded my head.

"I don't think I've slept that late in my life!" she said incredulous. I laughed. That wasn't a hard truth to believe.

"Do anything useful while I was asleep?" She asked.

"Wrapped presents," I answered.

"Damn you should have done mine while you were at it." She said.

"It'll only take you five seconds." I told her.

"True, you do love to do things without magic don't you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

**A/N: I've decided to abolish the rule of no magic outside of school for those who do not live in muggle populated areas.**

"That's how I was raised."

"So what should we do now?" Lily asked me after changing and using a Refresh spell.

"Breakfast?" I suggested.

"We'll have to make it ourselves," Lily said.

"No problem, I can make pancakes for six easy." I said with a smile.

Lilly had wanted to make them using magic, 'It'll be faster' she said, but I knew that it would not be done as well with magic. It takes human control to create the best. As I prepared the batter from scratch, Lily watched in, what can only be described as awe. I laughed as she tried to make a pancake. I tried to show her how, but she told me she would rather just observe.

While I made the pancakes, I asked Lily what she did in the summer when she was the only one awake until nine thirty.

"Please," she said. "There is a reason I love to read you know." I laughed.

About five minutes into the pancake making, James came strolling into kitchen.

"No magic?" he observed looking confused.

"Good morning to you too." I said with a chuckle.

"Christina doesn't use magic with anything that other people will consume, see, or receive." Lily explained matter-of-fact. I rolled my eyes.

"Hungry?" I asked James.

"Ravenous," he answered.

"Accio plate," I said. James gave me a funny look.

"Well how am I supposed to know where you keep your dishes?" He laughed.

After Lily and James had had about five pancakes, and myself two, I cut them off.

"There are three people left in this house who still need to eat you know." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mother" she said with a laugh.

"We don't want them to get cold." James said and I smirked.

"A simple warming spell would do the trick."

"Would do the trick for what?" Albus asked appearing in the kitchen.

"Warming pancakes." James said gesturing to the plate of them on the counter.

"Who made these?" he asked gathering a plate and placing three pancakes on it."

"Why no one other than your lovely girlfriend," James told him.

"Really, I didn't know you could cook." In my head I thought '_Hugo does_'.

"And without magic to boot!" James added. I blushed and Lily rolled her eyes again. I laughed to myself.

After Lily's parents had come to breakfast, and showered me with embarrassing compliments on my cooking, we readied our things to go to the Weasley household.

"Not Hugo's house, our grandparent's house." Lily explained to me.

"There will be about thirty-one people there, including you, Kiera and Scorpius."

"Your family is massive!" I said in shock. Lily chuckled.

"That would be the reason Gram knits everyone's presents, much less expensive." She said with a wink.

My stomach was starting to turn. I knew I shouldn't be nervous; Lily, Albus and Hugo would navigate me through their family, but I still worried about being accepted. It was something that I always worried about. I suppose it was because my parents always pushed upon me that it was the most important thing. I knew they were wrong, but some part of me couldn't let go of it.

We were traveling by Floo powder, not a particularly new way of travel for me but I wasn't exactly comfortable with it either. Mr and Mrs. Potter both went first, confidently saying 'The Burrow'. James and Lily soon followed, leaving me and Albus. As I went to take some Floo powder Albus pulled me towards him. He kissed me long and hard, and some how I felt almost repulsed, not that I let it show. I blushed when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he said looking sincere. I shook my head.

"You were already forgiven." I told him before stepping into the fireplace and saying, as confidently as I could, 'The Burrow'.

The home that I stumbled into had a warm and cozy feeling to it. It wasn't as crowded as I had been an anticipating, but there were a fair amount of people. All of these faces I knew save two. Those two faces I assumed were those of Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, who were smiling as they talked to their two grandchildren who had most recently arrived. I also saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hugo and Rose's parents. As Albus arrived behind me in the fireplace, I began to worry again, there were four people to meet. I saw Hugo, Rose, Scorpius and Kiera sitting on assorted furniture, talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I looked up at Albus, certain that terror was displayed on my face.

"Please, they are nothing to worry about. The person to worry about meeting is James, and you handled that perfectly." He told me smiling. I grinned.

"Albus Potter! Come over here and introduce me to this lovely lady beside you!" a voice from a across the room said suddenly. Albus grabbed my hand as he laughed and walked towards his grandmother.

"Hi Gram," he said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"You feel thin, are you eating enough at that school?" she said to Albus, he laughed.

"Well make sure you do," she said turning to me.

"Hello dear, you must be Christina," I smiled shyly.

"Hello," I said.

"You, Kiera, Rose, and Lily will be sleeping in a room upstairs, Lily will show you. Your things should be up there by now."

"Thank you," I said nodding.

"Have a good time dear," she said turning to the kitchen. After a quick introduction to Grandpa Weasley, Albus and I went to sit down with the rest of the group. Although there were already ten people there, there looked like there would be room for quite a few more people. Although I had felt nervous before, I felt comfortable here with all the people I knew, and even the two I didn't.

"You must be Christina," Mr. Weasley said. I nodded and smiled.

"You must be Hugo and Rose's father," I said. He chuckled.

"That would be correct." He smiled.

"Well the, I assume you know who I am," Mrs. Weasley said to me.

"You would be their mother," I said, she nodded.

"You've been well informed," she observed.

"I like to be," I said. The conversation drifted back to what it had been before Albus and I had come. I spoke when was spoken to, and followed the conversation to the best of my ability, but I didn't speak often. Sometimes I found myself staring at Hugo, but if he ever saw me I never found out. Eventually I was snapped out of my daze.

"Do you want to go check out our room, Christina?" Lily asked me. I nodded and got up to follow her.

"I'll go too," Rose said.

We entered the small bedroom with three beds somehow shoved into it and a mattress taking up all the other room on the floor.

"Who's sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"I am," Lily said desolately.

"No you're not," I said.

"Then who's sleeping on the floor, Miss Know-It-All?"Lily asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I am," I told them both.

"Gram, will never allow that." Rose told me.

"I don't care; just tell her I want to." I said stubbornly. Lily just rolled her eyes, giving up.

"OK, it's your funeral if Gram doesn't agree." Rose said. I rolled my eyes and started making the beds.

When we came back downstairs there was a boat load of more people there. Lily pointed out that her Uncle George, and his wife and kids were there along with Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill who both had their wife and kids with them, and Uncle Charlie. After being introduced to everyone I had yet another reason to be envious of Lily. She had all this family, most of which was around her own age, and at any given moment she could send an owl to someone to vent or talk to. I'd never had anything close to that until I came to Hogwart's. When I was younger I had always felt alone. I'd only become friends with Paige when we were 13 because we had been forced to be lunch partners. I thank the teacher who gave me her a million times over, but it is still sad to think about. At first I was disgusted for leaving Paige all alone, but funny enough just as I went to Hogwart's a girl from another school in Europe came to Canada, almost too ironic to be true but there it is.

Dinner at the Weasley household was nothing to sneeze at. Of course the house wasn't nearly a mansion, the dining room now where near a banquet hall and the manners less than custom, but I was already in love with the Weasley way of life. The food and company made up for the other things that hadn't really mattered in the first place. Never in my life had I attended a more lively Christmas dinner.

After dinner, Albus took my hand and led me outside.

"What do you think of my family then?" He asked.

"I think they are absolutely fabulous!" I said, laughing after I said it. He laughed too and I sighed. I was living a lie. I _knew_ I was utterly and irrevocably in love with Hugo, yet I led Albus on to think that I loved him in a way that I could never love him now. Why was I hurting this sweet boy who I did love, just differently? I needed to end this soon. I shouldn't do it here but I couldn't stand hurting him anymore. I wouldn't have to tell him that I wanted Hugo over him, I would just tell him that I didn't look at him the same way I had before.

"What are you thinking about?" Albus asked concern dominant on his face but I could also see confusion in his face. I let the pained expression I had been trying to hide from him come full force on my face. His expression became worried. I sighed. I took his shoulders and moved him so he was standing squarely in front of me. Then I took three paces backwards. His expression had switched to mostly confusion and some concern. Nothing ever could have prepared me for what happened next. I was about to tell him, the flood of words about to crash the dam that was my closed mouth, when a cry of "Crucio" resonated through the cold winter air and a flash of light pierced my body pulling me to the ground. The pain engulfed my body first; when it reached my mind all was gone. All but the excruciating pain. All my senses were engulfed by this pain. I think I screamed for them to kill me, to end the pain. After the months and years of pain, I heard the most wonderful voice I'd known and he sang my saving song.

"Petrificus Totalus," And all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The room I woke up in was unfamiliar to me, although I could barely see it as it was. I began to rub my eyes, but my arms wouldn't move. I started to panic, trying to yell out but no noise came out of my mouth. I tried every part of my body but not one part of me would work properly. As my mind went into frenzy mode, I heard a door open and a figure walk through the door. All I could make out of the figure was that it was female and that it seemed familiar.

"Oh good, you've woken up," she said and she must have recognized the distressed look in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, let me explain what's happened," she paused to give me a drink of water almost reading my mind.

"I'm going to try to explain this to you as if you remember it all, as you may have a mild case of amnesia. This may sound like a strange request but if you understand what I'm saying blink once and blink twice if you don't." It felt very stupid but I blinked for her.

"Alright, well, after you and Albus had left dinner on Christmas Eve you went outside. While you were outside two Voldemort supporters attacked you and Albus. It seems that they were trying to get some sort of information out of Albus because he's Harry's son of course. One of these people used the Cruciatus curse on you. They were torturing you to get information out of him but as he didn't have a clue what they were talking about he couldn't answer and they continued to torture you. After a time I suppose Hugo heard the commotion and came out to investigate. As soon as he came upon the scene he used the body binding curse on the man who was torturing you. He tied the other man up and told Albus to bring Harry and Ron out, as they're both Aurors you know, while he tried to take care of you. Well you were a bit past repair at that point and it caused him quite a bit of distress, I even had brew him a potion to calm his nerves as I was attending to you. Poor Albus was just exhausted from the whole ordeal he went right to sleep sitting with his mother. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron took the two men to the Ministry where I believe they will be put on trial." She paused, and I blinked then blinked twice thinking back to the part where she had said 'past repair'.

"Well dear, you were tortured for quite a time and your brain was unaccustomed to so much pain and discomforts that it completely shut your nervous system down. You were paralyzed from the neck down." She said rather gingerly. I began blinking rapidly and felt as if I were about to vomit.

"But don't worry about a thing; you'll be as good as new before school starts up again." I blinked twice, utterly confused. She laughed lightly.

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's; and I've been administering a potion to you every day since the attack that has been slowly repairing your nervous system." She looked over from me to what I assumed must have been a table or a desk.

"I predict that by tomorrow you should be able to speak again. Now I've only let your cousin and Molly up to see you I thought it wouldn't be fair to you to let anyone else when you wouldn't know if they were seeing you in this state. Now, I know it must be frustrating not being able to speak but once I've given you the potion it should also put you in a dreamless sleep. It's true that sleep really does help you get better." I blinked suddenly feeling exhausted.

Once I had taken the potion I fell almost instantly into a deep and cloudy sleep. She had been right there were no dreams; but I saw clouds and in these clouds I saw faces, all the faces I cared about including Kiera. Though she had always been inconsiderate of me, we both cared about each other. So, her face was there with everyone else's, but one face kept appearing to stay longer than usual: Hugo's. I wasn't surprised but I still felt guilty. But I also saw the face of my torturer, his determined face as he hurt me.

I seemed to have slept the whole day, because when I woke up the light in the room suggested a sunrise. Then I realized I had been able to look around the move and that my neck had begun to work properly again. I wanted to test if could also speak again but I wasn't sure how rude it would be considered if I yelled out, and besides I didn't even know who I would be yelling for. I still couldn't see and wanted to have my glasses very badly. I decided if I cleared my throat that would be sufficient. As I cleared my throat I began to cough and it became uncontrollable. My eyes were shut as I was coughing but I heard someone rush in, and then another come behind. Suddenly the coughing ceased and I opened my eyes to see the Healer holding her wand over my chest. The figure behind her could only be Grandma Weasley.

"Thank you," I managed to stutter rather hoarsely.

"You may not believe me but that was a good sign. It means that your throat is no longer paralyzed and that your lungs are working rather well." The Healer told me. I saw Grandma Weasley move closer.

"Your glasses, dear," she said putting them on for me. As my eyes focused I saw that the Healer was Lily's Aunt Angelina who was married to her Uncle George. I also saw that Grandma Weasley had a tray of food and her hands. My stomach grumbled as I thought about food. She laughed lightly and put the food on my lap. It was chicken soup.

"I'll have to help you eat it, dear," she said apologetically. I nodded understanding. It seemed Grandma Weasley had done it many times before as it was hardly messy.

"Feel better, dear," she said as she left with the empty bowl and tray.

"Your cousin would like to speak to you, do you feel up to it?" she asked me tentatively.

"Of course," I said nodding trying to get as much use from my neck as possible. Angelina left for a few moments and Kiera walked in.

"Hi," she said nervously, closing the door behind her.

"How are you?" she asked the concern clear in her voice.

"Well, I can talk now so that's better," I told her. She looked wary, trying to find something to say back to me.

"I'm ok," I said trying to relieve her. I could see that there was something going on that she needed to say.

"Something's wrong," I said bluntly. She nodded, avoiding my eyes.

"You know I'm not on my deathbed, you can tell me." I said even more bluntly. She winced as I said it.

"Well, the other day me and Hugo were talking and decided that it would be best if we were just friends." She said.

"Sorry, but how does that concern me?" I said trying to swallow my delight.

"We all know how you feel about Hugo," she said. I groaned.

"I really don't need this right now," I said closing my eyes.

"Well I just thought you should now that pretty much everyone knows before Albus came to talk to you." She said. I opened my eyes quickly when I heard that.

"Why is he coming? He can't honestly want to be mad at me right now can he?" I said frantically putting my fears into words.

"He should probably be the one telling you this but he wants to break up, but I don't think it's because of you." She said trying to see if I looked hurt at all. I wasn't hurt but I was very much concerned and puzzled.

"He wants to do it today but Angelina said that maybe he should wait until you were more...agile," she said with quiet amusement. I didn't really want to wait but I decided that it would probably be best if I had more strength. So, I said goodbye to Kiera and Angelina gave me my potion. This time the clouds showed Albus, he looked worried but determined also. And still the unnamed torturer was there causing me to relive my pain.

When I woke up I rubbed my eyes and took my glasses from the side table. I didn't really recognize the significance of this until I stretched my arms over my head. I quietly laughed at myself for it. Very suddenly the door opened to reveal two very excited teenage girls. Lily ran to hug me then stopped short with a worried face.

"You won't kill me you know," I said opening my arms. She ran into them and Rose followed suit.

"We've come for a makeover," Lily said to me.

"Oh honey, you don't need a makeover," I told her teasingly. She went to punch my arm but stopped short again. I sighed.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not going to break." I told her sternly. She nodded. Rose, always the peacekeeper, jumped up.

"Well we're going to make you look like one!" she said trying to be as excited as she could. They got right to work, Rose used a refresh spell on me and I instantly felt better. Lily brushed my hair not speaking much. As Rose began to braid it, Lily pulled out the makeup.

"Oh no, none of that," I said to her. She looked disappointed but put the case away.

"So why exactly are you doing this?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Um," Rose said.

"Albus is coming to visit you today." Lily said distractedly playing with the makeup case.

"I gathered as much," I said waiting for the real answer. I didn't come so I decided to put it out there myself.

"Is he going to break up with me today?" I said pointedly. Lily and Rose looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Lily asked me.

"Kiera," was all I said. Rose looked understanding but Lily looked furious.

"Don't be mad at her, I'm glad she told me so I had a bit of preparation." She still looked mad.

"Is this because I'm not all beat up about him dumping me?" I asked her almost annoyed. She looked away but she couldn't hide it from me.

"Isn't it a good thing that we both are ok about it," I said to her.

"How do you know he's ok with it?' she retaliated. I just looked at her.

"Fine, he's ok with it but I still don't think that it should end like that." She said dejectedly. Rose laughed.

"What should Christina be begging for him to take her back? You know he would in a heartbeat but he has to move on." She said very rationally. Both Lily and I thought about that for a moment, it made me feel bad, but I knew this would be harder for Albus then for me. I sighed.

"Well I guess we should get it over with then." Lily said.

"I suppose he'll come just as soon as we leave," Rose said dragging Lily out along with her. I waited patiently for Albus after that. He knocked and I told him to come in. I smiled as he walked through the door.

"Hi," I said warmly.

'Hi," he said back nervously.

'What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said avoiding my eyes.

"What is it," I said gently. I patted the side of my bed for him to come and sit down. He sat down but was quiet for a few moments, so I put my hand on his hand. He sighed.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I know we've never really had a very strong are really serious relationship. It was stupid of me not to tell my parents about and everything." He trailed off looking at my mystified expression.

"What I'm trying to say is that when we, you, were attacked I did nothing to stop them. I was too afraid. I was a coward and watched them nearly kill you. If it weren't for Hugo you'd be at St Mungo's for life or worse." I cut him off.

"I don't blame you for it one bit, Albus." I told him.

"Ok, well I still feel terrible about it and I don't think I'm any good for you and I think you deserve someone better than me. I'm sorry if I seem like a prat for breaking up with you right after you almost died but I just thought it would be best to get it over with before we went back to school." He said. I could feel the unspoken words between us but he was a gentleman for not bringing it up, either that or it hurt too much.

"Alright," I said kindly.

"Is that really it?" he asked, a bit surprised. I laughed a little.

"I'm no drama queen like your sister," he laughed. I opened my arms to hug him and he cautiously approached. I pulled him in and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't I supposed to be comforting?" he asked amused. He seemed to be better than thought he would be. We didn't talk for very long after that, I could tell he was anxious to leave. I waved to him as he left and was relieved when I saw Angelina walk in after him with my potion. The clouds showed Hugo's face mostly now and no longer showed Albus being worried and for the first time my torturer was not present.

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated and alive. As I put on my glasses I noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Hi Chris! _

_Hope you don't mind but everyone went out for brunch this morning (except for Hugo, who claims not to be feeling well,) will bring you back something_

_Lily_

_P.S. Aunt Angelina said that you should be able to move your legs, but you shouldn't try walking on your own yet._

With the note I found a pile of books, some of which were my favourites. I tried out my newly awoken limbs and smiled to myself as I was able to support myself enough to stand up but couldn't walk. It was as if I was a baby learning to walk for the first time. I sat down back on the bed and realised that Hugo and I were the only two in the house and scrambled to find my wand and preformed a Refresh spell on myself. His timing always being impeccable, there was a knock on the door. I told him to come in feeling slightly excited and nervous.

"I thought you were supposed to be sick," I said slyly as he came in. He smiled at me the way I love.

"I lied, though it was a small price to pay to have the house to ourselves" he said coyly. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter. His face turned to concern.

"How are you feeling?"he asked me coming to sit on the bed.

"Perfect! I can feel my toes again!" I said laughing as I wiggled them at him. His face didn't change.

"But how are you?" he asked moving a strand of hair from my face. I blushed and he chuckled lightly. I shrugged.

"I'm recovering," I said honestly.

"But how can you be so happy and cheerful after what you've gone through. People have gone crazy after been being tortured for a shorter amount of time than you. I can't imagine what it must have been like." He said trailing off, looking deep into my eyes and for the first time I looked deeply back.

"I hope you never can imagine because it's more terrible than words can say. It will never leave me. But I can't let it bring me down. It's over and I need to get past it. Thanks for saving my life, by the way."

"You would have lived," he said not looking at me anymore.

"Yes, but I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here talking to you now would I," I said to him incredulously.

"I s'pose," he said looking at his folded hands. I think have must have been the nearly life shattering experience that gave me so much confidence, as I placed my hand on his face. Now he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I owe you my life, Hugo." I said to him softly.

"I owe you this," he said to me. He put his hands on my face and pulled me closer to him. We kissed very softly for what seemed like forever but when we pulled apart felt like it had hardly been a second long. I saw the longing in his eyes and went in for more. This second kiss had more power, he pulled my body closer to him and soon I was on top of him. He traced my shoulder blades with his hands and I sighed with pleasure. When we came up for air he put me on his lap and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Christina." He said into my hair. I felt so good to hear that my heart seemed to swell.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it to myself." He said as he stroked my hair. I looked at him in such awe he must of thought I was crazy.

"What is it?" he asked looking self conscious.

"I have always loved you." I told him, realizing it as I said it. He smiled my favourite smile and kissed me again. We emerged again when we heard the roar of the fire. Hugo jumped up.

"I'm supposed to be sick," he whispered, amusement clear on his face.

"Go sit on that chair and pretend like you came to say hello." I said to him. I glanced at the untouched pile of books, threw him one and took one for myself. We each opened our books and tried to look as if we were engrossed in the book. The problem was we were too engrossed in each other. After several minutes of no one coming to the door Hugo set his book down on the chair and ran to my bed and kissed me deeply but quickly and ran back to his seat. He had just stood up to do it again when Lily walked in the door. He quickly sat down and grabbed his book. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at us quite like I had seen her mother and grandmother do before.

"Were you not supposed to be feeling sick?" she asked Hugo accusingly.

"I was feeling better and came to..." he paused looking at me. I batted my eyes theatrically at him, Lily's eyes widened in comprehension at us.

"Say hello," he finished. I giggled.

"Here's your breakfast or whatever," she said looking vaguely disgusted.

"What about me?" Hugo asked.

"Oh, I think you've had your treat." She said giving me my food and leaving the room as I stifled a very large and loud laugh. I started to eat my food but after a few moments no else came to the door and Hugo took the food and set it aside. He climbed on top of the bed and I soon forgot that there were other people in the house or that my breakfast was growing cold. I was completely enveloped in the thought that we were together and I never wanted to leave. Eventually he lay down beside me smiling and sighed. I placed my head in the crook of his shoulder and his neck. I placed my hand on his face and started to trace its contours. Every time my fingers touched his lips he would kiss them. I felt utterly whole and full with him, so maybe a guy didn't complete a girl, it sure felt like he helped to. We lay like that for a while until I decided to eat my now cold breakfast which at this point was more like lunch.

"You'll have to leave soon, you know." I told him, a little put out.

"I'll never leave you," he said dramatically.

"Don't be so melodramatic," I told him. He chuckled, running his hand through my hair. He did get up, bent down to me and kissed me very lightly, then walked out of the room. I hadn't quite realized how tired I was until Angelina walked through the door.

"We start walking again tomorrow," Angelina told me as I was dozing off into the potion-induced sleep. The clouds showed Hugo, and only Hugo.

The next day consisted of Hugo helping walk all the way to the main floor of the house. I received a very warm reception when I arrived there, but Hugo made sure that I kept my eye on the prize and turned me around to go back to my room. We did talk while we went up and down the stairs, but not of yesterday. His body language wasn't suggesting anything had happened between us. Mine would have if it hadn't been for the fact that he was supporting me as I walked up and down the stairs. Soon my mind began to think yesterday had been a dream, or worse. So many scenarios came to my mind as of why he wasn't acting the way I had thought he felt. Many of those scenarios hurt my ego, but think them up I did. Eventually my head started to spin and I almost fell over. Just my luck that it should be Hugo I fall into.

"Enough for one day I think," he said chuckling. I leaned into him even more as he nearly carried me back to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and I fell immediately into it. I was nearly asleep when Hugo kissed my cheek very softly and then touched the spot with his palm. He looked at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before.

"I love you," he said quietly and I could hear the deep emotion behind them.

"Me too, I was beginning to think yesterday had been an elaborate dream." I said sure the relief was plastered on my face.

"Well let me remind you, then." Hugo said. He leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth. I tried to pull him on the bed with me but he resisted.

"You need your rest for tomorrow, you sat awake _all_ day," he said with a very seductive smile and left the room. This would be the first time since the attack that I would sleep without the potion and I was frightened of the dreams I might have. I was right to be frightened because the only dream I had that night was the night I was attacked. I relived it three times before I woke up in a cold sweat. I started shaking and tears left my eyes. A pair of arms wrapped their way around me and I jumped. I realized it was Hugo and I started crying. He soothed me the best he could. I was glad he was there and after I finished crying he lay down beside me and helped me fall asleep. When I woke up the next morning he was still beside me but fast asleep. I suddenly felt self conscious, what if someone walked in on this what would they think. When I looked back at his sleeping face I forgot all about that and settled back beside him. I was glad when he woke up.

"Morning, love," I said kissing his forehead. He chuckled and kissed me. As he climbed out of bed I realized how much I wanted to see him every day of my life like this. I laughed at myself. My sister told me I had to keep a level head and don't go too far into the future when you think about a boy and here I was deciding that I wanted to be with him forever.

"Mum'll kill me if she finds out I spent the night here," he said. I smiled.

"My mom would kill me if she knew I let you, but I don't give a damn what she thinks and I don't she gives a damn what I think." I said shrugging. He looked slightly sad at that fact.

"My relationship with my parents has never been strong; I've always been closer with my aunt." He nodded.

"I better leave before someone else joins the party," he said kissing me and quietly walking out the door. I dressed myself and managed a real shower for the first time in a long time. Then, with the help of Lily I walked downstairs to have breakfast with the family for the first time. I realized that only Hugo, Lily and Angelina's family was still here along with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Lily sat beside me and Hugo on the other side. Grandma Weasley placed a plate with so much food in front of me I thought the table would collapse.

"You look so thin, eat, eat!" she said enthusiastically. I was happy to oblige. As I was eating I noticed that Kiera and Albus sat beside each other. They spoke to each other much more often than they had ever done before. I soon saw Albus look at Kiera the way Hugo would look at me sometimes. I gestured towards them to Hugo my eyes wide. He nodded coyly. My jaw dropped and I rushed to close it. This was a turn of events! As I thought about it more I realized that this was a good thing. Albus could teach Kiera tenderness and Kiera could help give Albus a thicker skin.

After breakfast Hugo took me for a walk outside. It was my first trip outside since the attack. He took me to a small Muggle park. He led me to a little secluded area of the park where there were trees. He sat against one and I sat beside him, leaning heavily on him. I sighed contently. We sat in silence for a while and I could tell Hugo was thinking.

"What brought you to agree to go out with Albus in the first place?" Hugo asked me.

"In all honesty, I wanted you to be jealous. After you started dating Kiera, I took a look at the hole I had dug myself and realized I could enjoy sitting in it until you were available. I know that sounds terrible but I never meant to hurt Albus and I really do love him, just not the way I love you. More like how you love a puppy, you know?" I said laughing in spite of myself. Hugo mulled it over.

"Did it drive you crazy, me dating Kiera?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, especially since she was my cousin." I said to him.

"Funny how that worked out isn't it; we both dated each other's cousins and would end up together. I didn't realize that you being with Albus caused me to be jealous. It drove me crazy but I was stupid and wouldn't admit to myself that I was madly jealous." He said his eyes boring into mine. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"People are sure going to be confused when we come back to school," he said chuckling.

"Let them be," I said kissing him again, more forcefully. He got the message and we stayed there until my stomach grumbled against his. He laughed and I blushed.

"Time for lunch?" he asked me.

"As long as you're dessert," I told him. He laughed harder at that one. He helped me up and we headed back to the Burrow.

As we walked back in each other's arms I began to think back to the beginning of the school year. I had been a nobody in a school where everyone in my year knew each other. I had never had any luck with boys and the only person I knew in the school was furious with me. Meeting Lily had been a blessing and dating Albus had seemed to be a blessing in disguise for a lot of us. Now I had Hugo and Albus and Kiera had each other. We were all generally happy. I had started the year off thinking that my life would always be unfair and I would always be less than my sister and my cousin. But now after I reconciled my relationship with those people I realized that life was always going to be unfair but if you have the people you love in your life it doesn't matter. So sure, life wasn't fair but I could deal with that.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the conclusion to this story, I've got another one in the works though. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story even though it took me months and months to update.**

**Epilogue**

"Hey Hugo, wait up!" Albus yelled at me from down the corridor. I slowed down and waited for him.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly breathless. I shrugged.

"Since we got back from Christina's Aunt Mariah's, it's been pretty uneventful." He looked understanding; he and Kiera had also gone. Christmas holidays had been amazingly eventful, so many things had changed. I had fallen in love with Christina and fell out of lust with Kiera. Albus had not exactly fallen out of love with Christina but had realized that she didn't share his feelings. He was doing surprisingly well; he and Kiera had gone on a few dates, though knowing Kiera it wasn't anything serious quite yet. It's strange falling in love with a girl, I just looked at her and felt this strange yearning I'd never felt before. It may have helped that she was being tortured by to mad men but there you have it. Kiera understood pretty well, said that she wasn't really feeling it anymore either, whatever that was supposed to mean it worked for me. Apparently Christina had been in love with me for a very long time. I was shocked by that. How could I have missed that? Maybe it was out of respect for my cousin that I had twisted that truth into friendship.

"Same here, but I've actually got to know Kiera pretty well. Did you know that she and Christina used to be like mortal enemies?" Apparently Albus had missed something too.

"You didn't know that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"No, you did?" he said looking confused.

"I think almost everyone did," I told him.

"Oh, well apparently a near death experience can really rekindle a friendship," Albus said cheerfully. I still had trouble getting used to this perpetually happy Albus.

"I suppose, though they weren't the greatest of friends when she lived in Canada either, according to Christina." I said.

"She told me that she felt like a complete git for treating Christina so terribly." Albus said matter-of-factly. I laughed.

"Christina said the same thing, more or less."

"That's funny; they do seem to be good friends now though don't they?" Albus said.

"They do," I said. They had been exceedingly closer these days, though Lily still seemed to be Chris's closest friend, she would stay up all night with her sometimes.

"How are you doing, "I asked Albus sincerely. He smiled.

"Actually, my mind has been kept off it almost entirely. Kiera sure loves talk." He said smiling at something he was remembering. I smiled for him. It was good that he wasn't destroyed about it liked he had been the few other times he'd had his heart broken.

"And not talking as I vaguely remember," I said suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows at him. That would have made me laugh until I burst had Albus said it to me a month ago but it made Albus turn as red as a tomato. I rolled my eyes. I changed the subject to school and he seemed to forget about girls and anything related. I was only partly involved in the conversation. Albus didn't know it, but get him on the right topic and he wouldn't stop talking. I began to think back to a month ago. I'd been more or less obsessed with trying to get Kiera to go out with me and to be my girlfriend. I was also more concerned about being popular. It was odd how meeting Christina had seemed to change all that. She had seemed so down to earth, didn't seem to care what anybody else thought about her. It made me laugh at myself; she seemed at first intriguing then later she seemed like a pain, getting in my way of dating Kiera. I had talked to her about at her Aunt's. She laughed pretty hard at that. I remember her aunt yelling at us that she better be laughing at a joke from downstairs. She said she used to always look at things as unfair and that she would never ever get what she wanted. I'm glad she doesn't anymore, and I'm glad I have her.

**A/N: So that's it. I hope that cleared everything up (that means you Mariah!)**


End file.
